The Uncertain Future
by wise-imagination
Summary: He is a vampire, searching for his lifemate, the other part of his soul. HagixSaya


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+. I will own it after I become a super billionaire and the whole story will turn out to be only Hagi and Saya romance story. Yay!

A/N: I have no beta so please excuse me for my spelling and grammar errors. It took me about 3 days to think about the plot, 25 days to write (including sleeping, eating and other things) and another 3 days to check the spelling and grammar errors. The best one that I had ever wrote.

P.S: I've got ideas from the Dark Series, Chritine Feehan. There were awesome. Try to get a copy of Dark Prince and Dark Destiny (my favs).

**+The Uncertain Future+**

He could smell human's fresh blood everywhere. Pumping softly in his super sensitive ears and run wildly in their veins. But, he was no mood to feed. He was on a life and death mission. He must complete this mission before the end of this month to sustain his sanity.

For the sake of his people and himself.

The vampire prince walks as quietly as he could to hide his presence from the large crowd of human. However, he failed miserably when three teenager girls walked towards his direction and began to flirt with him without any shame. He had to control his rising anger when one of the girls started touching his arms and giggling madly. God, he wanted to slit her throat! No one is allowed to touch him like that except his future lifemate.

Lifemate. Suddenly he remembered his earlier mission and quickly gave each girl a death glare. The girls were shaking uncontrollably and stepped a side to let the vampire prince continue his walk. Half relief and half regret for not slitting the girl's throat, the vampire prince or known as Hagi Vionsky continue his long and perhaps endless journey. He let out a sigh. Where is she, anyway? He already wasted a century searching for her, his only lifemate. Not that he was complaining though but he was tired. Soon, darkness will found him in his heart and will turn him into a cold and merciless beast. He could picture himself that once upon a time was a handsome prince turn into an ugly beast.

He hastily brushed off the idea from his head. No, he was determining from the time he was born that he will find his lifemate no matter how hard it is. He did not want to be a beast like his elder brother who finally died in the hands of his people. He saw it all with his own eyes how his brother was killed. Hundred of blades and arrows on his body and he was burn into ashes. Broken hearted, his young mother fell ill immediately after his brother's death. As everyone expected, she died after two months of the tragedy followed by his father who couldn't live on without his lifemate. They left him all alone as the rightful heir of the throne.

Too preoccupied with his sad thoughts, he barely missed a sweet scent of innocence and purity. He stopped his track immediately. It has been so long since the last time he sensed such innocence and purity in a person for his mother being the first and last person who wore such scent. He closed his black eyes slowly, figuring which direction the scent came from.

There not far from where he stood, a young maiden was lying down on the ground and smiling, totally enjoying the beautiful scenery of the full moon. She had a pale skin that glows softly under the moonlight and her eyes were brighten with happiness. Her full pink lips pouted slightly as dark clouds cover the full moon from her view. Frustrated, she stood up and cleaned up her white dress from any dust and dirt. She turned and finally realized that she was not alone afterall.

Their gaze locked up for a few moments and they began studying each other. Saya realized that the man before her was no ordinary man. He was tall and well built body with a very good looking face that unfortunately avoided any emotions run free. His hair and eyes were black same as hers. She had to admit, he was a very mysterious but an attractive man at the same time.

As for Hagi, he was dumbstruck but he never showed it on his features. There, finally after years of waiting and searching, his lifemate was finally here, standing infront of him. He studied her features carefully, do not want anything to slip from his gaze. Dear Lord, she was breathtaking. Her hair, eyes, lips, nose and body was perfect. He loved the way her dress clung to her body curves, the way her silk curly hair frame her face.

"Who are you?" she asked him, out of curiosity. Her sweet voice snapped Hagi from his wild dreams.

He opened his mouth but closed it when he couldn't find the right words to say to her. He was speechless! His heart melted when he heard her laughing softly. It was like a beautiful song in his ears and he was eager to hear it again.

"By the way, I'm Saya" she said.

"I'm Hagi. Hagi Vionsky" finally, he spoke up. He saw her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Vionsky! I heard that name somewhere! I think it's in the newspaper" she uttered eagerly.

He snorted. In the newspaper? He would be probably dead by then. As far as he knows, the vampire's society despised human being and would never let any of their information slipped out to the human being especially news about their prince. So, newspaper was not a very good idea.

"I don't think so" he said and the bulb of excitement in her eyes quickly turns dim.

"But the name is so awful familiar to me. Hmm…" she thought for a few moments before she snapped her fingers.

"I know. I heard from the villagers, something about vampire or maybe ghost" she still pondering to her thoughts. She looked up to face him but he was not there anymore!

"I tell you a secret" his warm breath tickling down her spine from behind. She was sacred now, yet the feeling of pleasure running wild in her blood. His strong arms circling her waist, bringing her closer to his flat and firm chest.

"I am a vampire, young maiden. A prince to my people and I am searching for my true lifemate that will stay by my side for eternity. However, I don't have to seek for her anymore because now she's in my embrace" he whispered softly to her ears while his one of his hands tugging her soft black hair gently, to feel its smoothness against his skin.

"We just met. How can you be sure?" she asked. Her heart pumping a little faster than usual and it never be a good sign for her. She had to admit, she's felt a little bit nervous about this whole thing.

"Didn't you feel it? Your heart beating faster, your body getting warmer and your feelings mixed together that you could not make up your mind. These are the signs, Saya, and we couldn't deny it any further. We are lifemates" Hagi hugged her closer until Saya could almost hear his heart beating, although it is only a faint sound.

"A vampire does not have a heartbeat until he or she met his or her lifemate. This is prove, Saya, my heart beats only for you" he turned her away; his black eyes stared into hers.

"Please trust me with your heart and soul, little one" his voice held nothing but plead.

She took a brief glance at him. Her thoughts played many things, pleasant things. After a short silence, she finally gave in.

"I trust you, Hagi. With all my heart and soul" she leaned closer and finally sealed their future together with a kiss.

Tomorrow might be an uncertain promise but they are willing to give it a try. Afterall, they sold their hearts and souls to be together, forever.

-+-+-+-+

A/N: I know the ending is not so good but I ran out of idea.

Thank you for reading this fic and please review! Comments and suggestions are welcome especially on how I could improve my grammar and writing skills.

My grammar sucks!


End file.
